Love that lasts for a Millenium
by Dragon of Slytherin
Summary: The tale of a small digimon who wanted trust from his Tamer even if it means digivoulving to ultimate ( pg just to be safe
1. Prolouge

Hello it's me nighmaremon!  
I am writing a story about Ryo!  
And for my muse here is Gramon come!  
Gramon: Nighmaremon! I need oxygen!  
Sorry. lets go off Gramon  
Disclaimer: Nope I don't own digimon!  
  
  
  
Love that lasts for a Millenium  
  
Prolouge  
  
" Get off me! You vile peice of useless weeak data!" Yelled a dark voice to a cowaring digmon flying through the air tears streaming.  
~Digimon Analyzer~  
Gramon  
Virus, Dinosaur digimon  
Rookie level  
Attacks: Giga burst, Plasma bomb.  
~Digimon analyzer off~  
" Master Akiyama, what has happened to you? You've changed." Whimper the small grey lizard. " I have changed for the better, now get out of my sight." Snapped the Dark figure holding his digivice, glareing at a computer screen. Gramon walked off sobbing. " Oh well, time to start project MM." The 'Master' said and started desingning a Ultimate that'll cause those Digidestined fools not to destroy his creations.  
End of the Prolouge.  
  
The Master walks in: You know I will kill you right?  
Yeah and then you will die, now be guiet or I might rip of that mask.  
Gramon: Do it! Do it! Do it! 


	2. Plans and Dead Dark Digimon

Gramon: Do it! Do it! Do it!  
Stop please Gramon you were doing it all night.  
The master: Yeah!  
Gramon: Awwwwww I wanted to explode.  
Thats it no more Invader Zim for you Girmon  
Disclaimer: I own nothing But Gramon and this plot, so I don't own digimon  
  
The Master was typeing furiously at the keybord trying to figure out which digimon he created could digivoulve to MM. " Heck! None of these Digimon work! But here is one that I haven't checked, darn I hope this works." He started looking at a certain grey Dinosaur digimon, that had red flashing symbol. " Yes! It works!"  
The computer changed to black with red letters wich read, "Dark master Puppetmon has been deleted." The Dark master smirked as data flowed to Gramon he had to power him up first.  
  
**** With Gramon****  
  
Gramon looked up as the last bit of data flowed into him. " I feel strange." He stated as he rubbed his claws over his head, confused.  
  
**** Back with the Master****  
' In a few days in the digital world those Digidestined fools shall delete Machinedramon, Piedmon, and Acpolymon, giving Gramon the power to digivoulve to Milleniumon. Heh fools.' The Master smirked maliciously( A/N: I don't Want to have Milleniumon a DNA digivoulved Digimon so I made up Gramon.) He looked back to the screen wich read, " Power of Gramon 37 Power units upgraded.", " Soon Gramon, you shall be my Digimon but not as yourself, as Mileniumon." The Master spun his chair around to find a Keramon cowaring in front of him. The Master chuckeled and waved his hand and the Keramon turned into a Program, that he sent to the Digidestined Willis. " The games have begun." He simply stated as the the computer read, " Dark mast Machinedramon has been deleted."  
  
**** Back to Gramon again****  
Gramon was cowaring, in fear of the Devidramon, when he felt a new power. " Giga Burst!" A large swirl aperead in front of him the the end moved twoards Devidramon. The Devidramon sreeched in terror as it burst into data wich Gramon instantly loaded. " Whell it seems I have a new power.  
**** With the Digidestined****  
" Guys, did you see that?" Asked Joe to the rest. " Yeah two digimon one was destroyed. So what?" Snapped Matt. " Whell. All Digimon here are extremly powerful and it's unlikely that they would kill eachother." Replied Izzy. " For once I understand you Izzy. We should check it out." The leader said. " Prodigious, it's destroying more Digimon!" Izzy yelled bug-eyed. " Then it must be Peidmon or one of his Chosen Servants." Said Tentomon fearing that it was Peidmon.  
  
So what are the digidestined gonna do, Who is The Master, and how is Gramon able to load data, Find out on the next Digimon; Digital Monsters. 


End file.
